


Holy Romano Empire

by aricasuntoast



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, it was at first just a 'lol romano and hre' but then it got all 'i actually like spain' thing, really lame drabble i would prefer if you didn't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aricasuntoast/pseuds/aricasuntoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Spain had given in to his desires and traded with Austria to replace Romano with Italy? This is a (brief) story about Romano meeting the Holy Roman Empire, Italy's first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Romano Empire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the terrible title. I couldn't come up with anything better. lol

"You're just so adorable, Italy!" Spain said as he fed the baby country another churro. He couldn’t help but coo at the little boy who licked the sugar from his fingers. He turned to Austria, still on his knees, and looked at him with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. If Italy was on good terms with him, maybe if Spain managed to make a face cuter than his, it would work. "Please, mi ago, let me have him!"

Austria sighed, and pushed up his glasses. No one never really knew why he wore them, since he had relatively good eyesight. "Since you want him so badly, I guess we could swap him and Romano. But only for a while!" He said, wagging his finger in a display of sophistication.

"Si, si, muchas gracias, señor!" Spain exclaimed, nodding excitedly. He jumped up to his feet and shook Austria’s hand excitedly in gratitude. He looked over to Italy, whose smile beamed like the lilies of his country. While Spain faced him, Austria massaged his sore arm, due to lack of exercise. "Come on, Italy, let me show you my place." He said under his breath, “I guess Austria really isn’t a puta!”

As he left with Spain, he watched Austria and Romano talking to each other. "Oh, how I wish my big brother and I could just live together." Still, he was very happy. "Will you serve pasta, Mr. Spain?"  
Spain grinned and lifted Italy up into the air and carried him in his arms. "Si, we will eat lots of pasta, but of course my cuisine, too! Say, do you like tomatoes as much as Romano?"

"Yes, yes, I do! I love anything my big brother loves!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Romano followed Austria around the house as he explained procedures. He talked about what to do and what not to do, but he lost interest a long time ago. He wasn't scared of him like Italy was (especially of being stepped on), and he didn't have much of an interest in his music, either. After all, Italy was the one who inherited most of Grandpa Rome's culture, whereas Romano was greatly influenced by Spain's lifestyle. It started with a tomato, really.

> It had been only a few weeks after Grandpa Rome’s fall. Romano and Veneziano were dragged off into different directions and put under different guardians’ rules. Spain still persisted on trying to get Romano to do chores, or  _anything useful_ . However he appreciated having an apprentice nearby and ended up cleaning up his room for him and fed him food he “couldn’t even stomach”. Soon enough, Spain gave up on offering Romano a mop and bucket since he managed to break almost half of the antiques he cherished. He actually felt pretty bad when he learned that Spain’s boss was extremely angry with the Spaniard for throwing away so much money, so carelessly. He remembered him saying, “But Romano is my special friend!” only to be scolded and beaten. To avoid that happening again, Spain had Romano do some work outside.
> 
> The definition of work never stuck to Romano, so he just wandered through Spain’s vast gardens. He knew the bastard was somewhere in the fields, tending to the vegetation. It impressed him how much he worked, and especially how much he liked it. Romano was getting hungry, but he couldn’t pick any apples because they were too high up and he couldn’t find a ladder. He couldn’t go back inside because he would run into Netherlands, and frankly he was quite scary. And not to mention, he was also a little lost. Romano found these plants that were growing along some stakes in the ground. The fruit was bright red, and when Romano held it in his hands, it was soft and plump. He picked it off and took a bite. The juice ran down his chin as he devoured it. It was so good, he ate another. And another. A few minutes had passed and his sleeves were stained with the strange item he ate.
> 
> “Oh, Romano, I didn’t know you were here – Romano,  _what happened_ ?” Spain exclaimed. He had just finished harvesting a crop and found the tiny nation destroying his tomato supply.
> 
> Romano tensed up. He all too knew that voice, the way the ‘R’ in his name rolled on his tongue, spoken in a gentle but aggressive way. “What is this?” He asked, going for an innocent tone that he knew would never work.
> 
> “What–” Spain picked the red gloriousness. “You’ve never had a tomato?”
> 
> “To…ma…to…” Romano said, testing the sound of the word. So there was a name to this delicious plant. “Well, obviously I’ve never had one, jerk bastard! Make me dinner with this  _tomato_ !”
> 
> “You’re lucky I have a big number of tomato plants. I hope tomatoes will be your favorite too! I love them so much, and they’re so convenient. I could put them in salsa or salads or bread, but I love them just like this, plain and raw…” Spain rambled on about the usage of tomatoes in Spanish recipes. Romano smiled when he wasn’t looking. Maybe he’d get more tomatoes when he was with him.

A voice cut into his thoughts, interrupting his flashback. "Now, you will work for me and I will control your politics and whatnot." Austria said, walking "elegantly" slow with his arms folded behind his back. "Are you fine with that, Romano?"

Romano puffed his cheeks in response. "As long as you don't bother me," he said bitterly. "And don't pull on my hair curl, like that Spanish bastard!" He always got this weird feeling when Spain touched his curl, but he couldn't describe it, let alone if he liked it or not, but it was definitely weird.

Austria replied, "I wouldn't do that. I have one similar to yours, except it represents one of my cities." He added, "I have nothing for you to do, so you can do whatever and relax. If you need me, I'll be over here." He disappeared into a room.

 _Perfect, a nice house with good food and no one constantly trying to mess up my room or hair._ Romano thought, walking smugly and swinging his arms wildly. _I could get used to this._

Romano strolled around in the courtyard, taking in the scenery. He wondered if he had any artistic skill within him and if he could paint the nature surrounding him. Maybe this was the source of inspiration for Veneziano's works.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. He saw a little boy, around his age, running towards him. His blond hair was hidden under a black hat; underneath a matching cloak, he wore a long black tunic and grey-colored breeches. Romano had never met him before. Who was this guy?

"Italy!" he shouted. Romano was very rarely called Italy, but due to confusion of the brothers, he stuck to Romano. This boy seemed to know him, or at least know someone who _looked_ like him. Maybe he mistook him for his younger brother. "Italy!"

He grabbed him by the shoulders, and Romano pulled away. "Get off me!" He refrained from calling him a jerk or bastard, or both; he was still a stranger, after all.

"Oh, I see." He said. "You’re still playing that hard-to-get game. Have you decided whether you will join me, the Holy Roman Empire?"

Romano placed his hands on his hips. "Holy Roman Empire, eh?" He finally matched a face to the name. He had heard of him before, but he didn't know he had a close relationship with Italy.

"Yes, that is me…" Holy Rome said, unsure to why the 'love of his life' had questioned who he was. "Are you okay? Your voice sounds different. Don't tell me you're ill!"

"What are you talking about, I'm not ill!" Romano crossed his arms.

"Well, something's different about you." Holy Rome scratched the back of his head. "Did you get a new dress?"

Romano's eyes widened. So he _did_ believe he was Veneziano! He smirked. This could be fun. "Yes, I did."

"It, uh…looks pretty on you." _Pretty?!_ Pretty was not a good adjective! Not even Spain used it on him, as much as he made him wear these silly costumes he claimed that were cultural.

"Pretty?"

"Yes, pretty. Pink suits a girl like you." Girl?! _Girl?!_ So not only did this boy think he was Vene, he thought he was a _she_! "Italy," he continued. "It's never too late to join me. We don't need to be a powerful country for me to protect you."

 _Man, how in love is this guy with my younger brother?!_ Romano hesitated. Anything he said would affect Veneziano's and Holy Rome's relationship, for better or for worse.

"Eh…" Romano stalled. He wished there was some way out of this. If only Spain was there to bail him out like always. Even though he was annoying as hell, he was always there. He hated to admit it, but he kinda missed him and his juicy tomatoes.

"Romano!" someone called. It wasn't Spain, but it was close enough. Austria waved to him. "Can you come over here for a second?"

Holy Rome dropped Romano's hands. "'Romano?'"

He nervously laughed at the sound of his name. "Nice to meet you, Holy Roman Empire. My name is Romano, and I'm Italy's older brother." He started to walk away, and turned back to face the confused boy. "And by the way, Italy's a boy."

* * *

Tears filled Romano's eyes as he tugged on the violet fabric. "Please, Austria! I want Spain back! I want my bastard!" It was only a few days after 'the trade' and he had started to suffer from Spanish withdrawal.

"Well it's a good thing Spain is back in town." he said.

"What? Why is he here?" Romano asked. "Shouldn't he be back home feeding my brother churros?"  
"It's your brother. He managed to drag Spain all the way back to visit the Holy Roman Empire."

Romano frantically searched around the house. Finally, he found his favorite bastard. He saw him standing aside while his little brother was talking to Holy Rome.

"Oi, Spain!" Romano screamed. He turned around just in time to receive the full blow of Romano ramming his small head into his stomach.

"Hola–ooh!" Spain said, and spat out blood. "It's nice to see you too, pequeño." He wheezed, holding a squirming child in his hands.

"Take me back, you jerk bastard! I…I miss you!"

"What?" Spain said, grinning. It was so obvious he was taken by what he said by the way his emerald green eyes glittered with rejoice. Being the tease he is, he asked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Romano was not one for teasing.

Spain laughed, and hugged him. "That's great, Romano. I'd love to have both you and your brother live with me, but I think Italy wants to stay with Austria." The two looked to Holy Rome and Italy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were living with Spain?" Holy Rome asked. He tried not to be angry since it always scared Italy, but anyone in his situation would be a little surprised.

"I'm sorry, Holy Rome, I guess I forgot to tell you." Italy said. "I'm back now, so–"

"Are you a boy?"

"Ve?" Italy replied, startled by that question.

"Are…you…a boy?"

"Yes, I always have been, last time I checked." Spain chuckled at his innocent remark. Romano, who was at his side while they watched them talk, pulled on his hand. “I don’t get what’s so funny.” He said, which only made Spain laugh more.

"Oh." Holy Rome said, looking at the ground, and was very embarrassed, no doubt. "This entire time I thought you were a girl."

"I see." Italy said. "Does that change anything? I still love you, and I know you're a boy."

Holy Rome smiled. "No. I'll always love you, no matter what gender you are." They hugged, and he looked at Spain. "Um, is it okay if Italy stays with me and Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary?"

Spain nodded, and faced a blushing Romano. "Guess you're stuck with me again, eh, Romano?"

Romano puffed out his cheeks in response. "I guess it's not so bad staying with you."

Spain smiled. "I'll always be here to take you back, okay? Even when you're all grown up, I'll be your old man, saving your butt." He walked out, still carrying Romano in his arms. He had started to fall asleep, and Spain cheekily pulled on his curl.

"Bastard!" Romano yelled, and threw tiny punches at his boss. He eventually stopped and wrapped his arms around Spain’s neck. Spain flinched, thinking he wanted to strangle him, but Romano wasn’t that big of a brat, right? Romano’s eyelids grew heavier with each step Spain took. He thought of tomatoes and smiled. Maybe he was fit to live with Spain after all. He didn’t know how Austria would react if _squirrels_ wet his bed.

_Maybe it isn’t so bad being with Spain._

  _It isn’t so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> ok I feel like this could have gone another way, like what if HRE was with Italy and he met Romano? I personally invite you to write about that, instead of having him think Romano is Vene.


End file.
